Sixteen years of Friendship
by Maxie A. Ryder
Summary: Scott and Stiles' first sixteen years of friendship. Warning: Might be a bit.. weird. I hope you enjoy nonetheless.


_So, first story posted. Whoo hoo! Well more of a mini one-shot. *shrugs* I hope you enjoy it nonetheless._

_I own nothing besides my original characters and the writing itself.  
_

It was no secret that Stiles and Scott were best friends. They had been since they were four years old and met in the dirty sandbox within the only child's park in Beacon Hills.

In Kindergarten Stiles Stilinski could never stay still long enough for nap time. He would wiggle and squirm around under his _Batman_ blanket, talking to whoever was around him- it didn't matter whether or not the person was awake. It had taken his teacher a month to figure out the one way to get Stiles to calm down and actually sleep during nap time. Putting his red and blue mat beside Scott McCall.

In second grade Scott and Stiles had their first kiss- with each other. They had seen Stiles's parents do it, and had seen the older kids in the big school do it. Curiosity had gotten the best of them. It didn't even take two seconds for the boys to realize they didn't like it. They continued to be friends, both soon forgetting about the whole matter.

In third grade Claudia Stilinski, Stiles' mother, passed away due to illness. Stiles missed three weeks of school, hiding under his covers and hugging his mother's floral covered pillow. No tears had been shed, not until Scott came over and hugged him. He broke down like a dam in front of his best friend but it was comforting. It was easy to say that Scott spent the night for the remainder of the week at Stiles's house.

Third grade was also the year Stiles had laid eyes on Lydia Martin, a pretty redhead with a pink dress and perfectly clean white shoes. His crush on her began with her asking him to borrow a pencil, something she forgot to return to him. But he didn't mind. He was smitten. Scott thought it was kind of gross but he supported his friend all the way.

Seventh grade Stiles found himself looking at other boys, and girls as always. He had thought something was wrong but after talking to Scott, then Scott's mom Melissa, he found out he was perfectly okay. He discovered he liked not only girls- but boys as well. It took time for Scott to adjust but he did- because this was his best friend. It didn't matter who- or what Stiles liked- Scott still loved his best friend.

Ninth grade they tried off for the lacrosse team of Beacon Hills High. They did terrible, but they made it to bench. They trained with each other and had their own fun on the sidelines, watching their teammates kick the other school's asses.

Tenth grade, sophomore year, Scott was bitten by Peter Hale- an alpha at that time. They met Allison Argent, who Scott quickly began to date, and many others- including Derek Hale an "attractive Sourwolf" according to Stiles. They made new friends, and lost some too. But they stuck together the entire way.

Eleventh grade Stiles met and began to date Macy Thomas, a fox demon. She went to online school while he went to Beacon Hills. Scott hadn't been too sure of her at first- she had swiped him across the face when they first met in the woods- but he warmed up after seeing the effect she had on Stiles.

Senior year Scott and Stiles found something out accidently- Stiles was the mate of both Derek _and_ Macy- the now beta werewolf and the kitsune. The three began a three way relationship- something all three of them agreed to. Scott and Stiles argued about the matter, and argued and argued, but after maybe three weeks they resolved it. Stiles was still Stiles- just mated and dating two people. Sure Scott could smell the scents of Macy Thomas and Derek Hale on his friend and yes he complained, but he knew he couldn't change his friend's mind.

Two years passed. Two long years full of graduating high school and starting college. Stiles now lived in a loft three hours away from Beacon Hills with Macy, the two nineteen year olds attending Berkeley University. That year at Christmas, after the pack's annual Christmas party, did Stiles and Derek proposed to Macy. Scott couldn't believe his friend was engaged but he was so happy. Congrats to the happy couple!

Stiles was twenty when the marriage ceremony took place, his wife and husband by his side along with his two kids- little Claudia and Samuel Hale. The ceremony was small and private, a mix of a formal mating ritual and a human marriage. The afterparty was peaceful. Scott danced with both Macy and Stiles- the later just for the hell of it- and enjoyed himself.

Sixteen long years of friendship, of hardships and peaceful times. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski continued to be friends, no matter how much they argued or how often the supernatural got in their way. Almost everyone could agree that _this_ was a friendship that could never be destroyed.


End file.
